


That Fateful Waltz

by yurianimeotaku



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurianimeotaku/pseuds/yurianimeotaku
Summary: Sometimes Destiny has other plans.





	That Fateful Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: This one-shot is from 2008. The song “Tennessee Waltz” by Redd Stewart and Pee Wee King inspired it.

I leaned against the bathroom doorframe and watched my beautiful Michiru apply her light makeup. Of course, I was already dressed and ready to go an hour ago. 

“You’re already beautiful, so I don’t know why you need that stuff,” I grumbled. 

“Silly, go downstairs and wait for me. I will not be long,” she looked at me through the mirror. 

“That’s what you said an hour ago,” I whined.

Michiru turned and smiled at me, before playfully pushing me out the bathroom doorway and shutting the door. For a moment, I stood in front of the closed door. 

“Go downstairs and wait for me,” came from behind the door. 

I reluctantly turned away from the door and slowly made my way downstairs to Michiru’s living room. As usual, we were getting ready at her place; because my roommates ALWAYS seemed to be home, every single time I wanted some quiet time with my girlfriend. 

I met Michiru in art class. She is an exceptional artist and I felt the class was beneath her talents. I was taking the class because it was a requirement for graduation, which I thought was silly for someone like me. When I asked my career counselor why the class was required, she said something about it making me a more “well-rounded” person. After meeting Michiru, I no longer thought it was a silly requirement. 

I sat on Michiru’s couch and flipped through an art magazine on her coffee table. 

“After a year together, you would think I’d be used to this by now. Hell, I’d wait an eternity for her,” I mused softly to myself. 

“I’m happy to hear that dear,” Michiru giggled, “I’m ready.” 

I looked up and my jaw fell open. Michiru was absolutely stunning in her slinky white gown. The slit up the side teasingly revealed her long, smooth, creamy legs each time she took a step. My mouth went dry as I stared at her. Her dress hugged her sexy curves in all the right places. I suddenly felt underdressed. 

“Michiru, it’s just a dance,” I noted, as I got up from the couch. 

“At the country club, dear,” she countered. 

I placed my hand on the small of her back to gently urge her forward and to my surprise, felt bare skin. 

“Michiru…where’s the back of your dress?” 

“Silly,” Michiru giggled and affectionately touched my cheek. 

I draped Michiru’s wrap around her shoulders and slipped on my jacket. 

When we arrived at the country club, the dance was already in full swing. I handed Michiru’s wrap and my jacket to the coat checker. Michiru took my arm and I escorted her onto the dance floor for a fast number. 

After the fast dance, we walked over to the bar and got a couple of drinks. I carried the drinks as we searched for somewhere to sit. We found two chairs together at one of the several large tables around the dance floor and sat down. 

“They have a good turnout tonight,” Michiru said as she looked around the room. 

“Yes, that’s always the case whenever there’s a charity involved,” I answered. 

We chatted and sipped our drinks. My ears picked up the beginning strains of a familiar slow song, so I quickly stood and extended my hand to Michiru. She took my hand and I led her onto the dance floor. 

We assumed the traditional stances for a slow dance in “mixed” company. If we had been in one of the women’s dance clubs in the city, we would have stood a whole lot closer. Even this far apart, her scent was making me heady. I wanted to pull her close and bury my face in her thick aqua hair, but I was conscious of my social obligations. 

As if she read my mind, Michiru pulled her hand out of mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips and we swayed together through the slow song. My heart pounded in my ears and I prayed the song would never end, but it did. 

I kissed Michiru on the forehead and led her back to our seats. Someone had taken our drinks away, so I got up to replace them. As I waited for the bartender to fill my drink order, I looked around the room and saw an acquaintance of mine enter. Actually, she was more like my current Track and Field rival. The bartender placed my drink order in front of me. I tipped him and walked back to Michiru.

I handed Michiru her drink and sat down. She was looking at the same woman I was earlier, who was now surrounded by a crowd of giggling women. 

“She sure is popular with the women,” Michiru quipped and took a sip of her drink. 

“Yes, she’s got _quite_ the reputation,” I chuckled. 

“Oh?” Michiru asked amused. 

“Yes, she’s a lady-killer on the Track and Field circuit,” I laughed. 

“If I remember correctly, a certain _someone_ was quite the lady-killer herself,” Michiru quipped. 

“That was before I met my most important person,” I said lovingly and kissed Michiru’s cheek. 

Michiru looked at me and smiled. Her eyes lit up. As I looked in her beautiful blue eyes, I could feel the warmth spreading in my chest. I wanted to take her home and make love to her all night long. 

“I love you,” I whispered in her ear and lightly kissed it. 

Before Michiru could say anything, another voice intruded. 

“Hello.” 

I looked up and saw the woman who belonged to the smoky voice. 

“Hello,” I responded to the lady-killer, “Please, join us.” 

Much to my discomfort, she took the seat next to Michiru. 

“Michiru Kaioh, this is…,” I began. 

“Your reputation precedes you,” Michiru said and extended her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” the lady-killer’s eyes twinkled as she took Michiru’s hand and kissed it. 

I narrowed my eyes and glared at the woman. 

“Excuse me,” I said irritated and pulled Michiru’s hand away. 

“Sorry,” the lady-killer smiled smugly. 

The opening notes of an old American waltz started. Before I could ask Michiru to dance, our newfound friend was on her feet with her hand extended. Michiru looked at me, as if asking permission. I reluctantly nodded. 

“Hey, keep your hands _above_ my girlfriend’s waist,” I warned. 

I intently watched as they began to waltz. As requested, the lady-killer kept her hands above Michiru’s waist…sort of. Thanks to the open back of my girlfriend’s gown, mischievous nimble fingertips danced upon Michiru’s bare skin. 

Every so often, teal blue eyes would meet my midnight blue ones and glint wickedly. I could not wait for the waltz to end. It felt like forever before it was over. After the waltz was over, another slow song began to play, so they continued to dance. That damn lady-killer slowed the pace and pulled Michiru close, too close for my comfort. I stood to cut in, but as I walked towards them, teal blue eyes spotted me coming and led Michiru off the dance floor, towards the door to the garden. 

“Tenoh-san!” I yelled as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**QUESTION:** Who did Haruka steal Michiru from?


End file.
